


Le manoir hanté

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ecrit pour la FA sur le thème d'Halloween : Intrusion dans une maison hantée (enfant, glacial, grimacer) avec pour contrainte l'humour.<br/>Hétalia Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya</p>
    </blockquote>





	Le manoir hanté

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la FA sur le thème d'Halloween : Intrusion dans une maison hantée (enfant, glacial, grimacer) avec pour contrainte l'humour.  
> Hétalia Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Prêt à tenir son pari avec Cécilia, Gilen s’apprêtait à affronter le manoir hanté de Maximilian. De nuit, un 31 octobre. Mauvais plan.

Il ne boirait plus jamais de bière en compagnie de la sulfureuse Hongroise. Il n’y avait pas que l’alcool qui lui faisait tourner la tête, les deux seins à moitié découverts de Cécilia aussi, entraînant une sécheresse buccale bien désagréable, ce qui lui faisait commander d’autres bières et ainsi de suite…

L’intouchable Hongroise et l’indomptable Autrichien étaient ses deux bêtes noires.

Pour des raisons politiques bien évidemment…

Pour dire toute la vérité,  le regard glacial de Maximilian était terriblement sexy et le ventre dénudé de Cécilia possédait des attraits bien délicieux. Et ils étaient mariés ensemble, bon sang ! Ça le faisait terriblement souffrir d’imaginer ses deux fantasmes partageant le même lit. Ça le faisait rêver également à certains moments de romantisme malvenu et étrange.

Gilen prit une grande inspiration avant de franchir le portail en fer forgé.

Il avait accessoirement violé le domicile en franchissant les barreaux aux pointes acérés grâce à une perche. Ça servait d’être sportif…

Il n’avait pas prévu que Maximilian faisait garder sa propriété réputée hantée par des chiens infernaux, histoire qu’aucun malheureux idiot ne pénètre dans les lieux proprement dits à ses risques et périls. Quelle bienveillance !

Tremblant de la tête au pied, le cœur battant, Gilen reprend son souffle après une course-poursuite folle et épique dans le potager.

Il était vraiment pitoyable comme mec !

Saoulé à la bière devant la nana de ses rêves et ce n’était pas mieux d’essayer de l’impressionner une fois sobre, tout en contrariant son mari !

Il était temps de relativiser !

Gilent était à l’intérieur, dans l’obscurité, il n’avait qu’à voler le pot de porcelaine à l’entrée et à retraverser le jardin en sens inverse.

Sauf que… les molosses aboyaient derrière la porte. Sale bête, ces bergers allemands assoiffés de sang. Il avait également laissé sa perche dans le jardin.

Gilen prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, pressentant qu’il allait passer la nuit dans cet endroit maudit avec des hurlements de chiens croqueurs d’homme en fond sonore. La poussière n’avait pas été faite depuis des lustres et les toiles d’araignées se battaient avec les cadavres d’insectes. Gilen grimaça à ce qu’il pourrait rencontrer dans cet endroit.

Il ne boirait plus jamais.

Pour se donner un peu plus d’allant, Gilen attrapa maladroitement la porcelaine qu’il devait ramener à Cécilia comme preuve de son courage. Elle se renversa sur la côté et un nuage de poussière s’en échappa.

Gilen eut un cri très loin d’être viril. Pitoyable, il était pitoyable, mais surtout il avait les chocottes !

C’était quel mort de l’illustre famille Autrichienne dont il venait de répandre les cendres dans un manoir hanté ? Pas un qui lui en veuille. Par pitié, par pitié ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne regarderait pas le nom de ce fantôme de fumée. Et il allait prendre la fuite, ce serait plus sûr.

Gilen décida de rester au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver une porte dérobée vers l’extérieur.

Il y avait de drôle de bruits dans la cuisine et il y avait des marches qui craquaient.

Le Prussien se souvient de l’un des rares commentaires de Maximilian sur sa résidence étrange. L’endroit le plus sûr était le salon et il pouvait être facilement barricadé en attendant l’aube. Gilen, grâce à son don intuitif pour s’orienter finit par trouver l’endroit.

Il ouvrit les portes et il se réfugia à l’intérieur.

La lumière chaleureuse d’un foyer le perturba après toute cette obscurité dans les couloirs de la maison.

Crispé au possible, Gilen déglutit. Maximilian n’était qu’un salop sadique ! Le salon, l’endroit le plus sûr, ses fesses !

Gilen était persuadé d’être dans une sphère temporelle d’une autre époque avec des fantômes errants dans une ambiance de valse. La fin de sa pitoyable existence approchait à grands pas puisque les revenants allaient lui retirer toute force vitale.

Un rire amusé parvint à ses oreilles. Reconnaissant la voix de Cécilia, il osa enfin se retourner pour faire face à la femme qui faisait battre son cœur et déconnectait son pauvre cerveau traumatisé.

« Te voilà, enfin. »

Cécilia avait caché son visage par un loup noir de plumes et de perles. Son corps bronzé resplendissait dans ses sous-vêtements de jais. Le soutien-gorge avait un plaisant voile révélant ses mamelons sombres. Ses bas striés de motifs en forme de crâne galbaient ses jambes de rêves. Quant aux portes jarretelle, il complétait agréablement tout le reste. Gilen avait trop envie d’enlever cette petite culotte de satin et il savait très bien le sort que lui réserverait Maximilian pour cette pensée subversive. Il était un homme mort s’il touchait à la femme de l’Autrichien !

« Maximilian ne sera jamais au courant, dit Cécilia avec une voix séductrice en s’approchant de lui.

-          J’en suis pas certain. 

-          Tu mérites bien une petite récompense pour tous tes efforts, continua-t-elle en mettant ses mains autour de son cou.

-          Je suis souillé des cendres funéraires d’un Autrichien. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Cécilia.

-          Idiot, j’ai mis la poussière de l’aspirateur dans le pot.

-          Comme c’est délicat de ta part.»

Cécilia l’embrassa du bout des lèvres. Après autant d’émotions, Gilen se sentait un peu rassuré par la présence de l’Hongroise en passe d’être infidèle. Son corps était toujours aussi tendu. Il ne voulait pas lui succomber.

« Tu n’as jamais eu envie de sauter ton amie d’enfance.

-          Plein de fois, Cécilia, mais ce n’est pas réglo par rapport à Maximilian. A une autre époque, ça aurait été cool.

-          Fais pas ton mec sympa, ça ne te va pas, murmura-t-elle près de ses lèvres avant de s’en emparer. C’est le seul endroit qui effraie Maximilian. On sera tranquille… »

Cécilia lui prit la main pour le poser sur son sein chaud. Sous la sensation douce, Gilen capitula et il posa son autre main sur la hanche de celle qu’il aimait. Elle l’avait attirée ici de son plein grès, il n’était qu’un homme avec des pulsions, il ne pouvait pas se réfréner devant une telle tentation. Tant pis, pour Maximilian.

Gilen posa ses lèvres sur celle de Cécilia. Il fut étonné qu’elle déchire son T-shirt avec sa seule force et il se débarrassa de son pantalon avant qu’elle ait la mauvaise idée de le craquer lui aussi.

Empressé, il lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge pour profiter plus amplement de cette poitrine dont il avait tant rêvé. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans sa gorge goûtant sa peau salée, avant d’agacer les mamelons et de tracer un chemin de feu sur son ventre.

Il se débarrassa de tous les obstacles sur son chemin et il pressa sa bouche dans le nid douillet entre les cuisses de son amante.

Quand il vint agacer le clitoris de sa langue, il put enfin entendre Cécilia gémir. Elle voulut se dégager quand elle s’aperçut qu’il voulait continuer à lécher son sexe de cette façon.

Gilen ne pourrait jamais la conquérir totalement, mais il pouvait lui résister en s’appropriant ainsi sa féminité.

« Gilen, c’est… Ah… très embarrassant.

-          Je me venge de ce que tu m’as fait subir, dit-il avant de passer sa langue entre ses lèvres intimes. Détends-toi. »

Cécilia posa une main sur ses épaules. Gilen continua à lui procurer du plaisir avec sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’ils fussent interrompus.

« Gilen ! Lâche ma femme immédiatement ! »

Gilen obéit à Maximilian dont la seule voix froide et colérique aurait pu le tuer et l’enterrer. Il décida qu’il valait mieux ne rien tenter d’idiot et d’inconsidéré. Faire profil bas et s’enfuir à la première occasion.

« Maximilian, je peux tout t’expliquer », commença Cécilia.

Gilen se retrouva plaqué à terre, sur le dos, en un rien de temps par l’Autrichien mécontent qui le menaçait d’un canif.

« Me mener une vie impossible ne te suffit pas, il faut que tu séduises ma femme en plus !

-          Euh… Max’, c’est un peu le contraire de ce qu’il s’est passé. Elle m’attendait comme ça. Là, tu vois, avec les sous-vêtements et…

-          Tu ne serais jamais venu ici de ton plein gré si tu n’avais pas rendez-vous avec elle. Cécilia, reste ici ! »

Gilen se sentait vraiment à bout. Il était un mec pitoyable et il allait mourir de manière pitoyable à cause des personnes qu’il aimait désespérément. Des larmes s’écoulèrent de ses yeux, sans qu’il pût se contrôler.

« T’as raison de te sentir pitoyable !, s’écria Max. C’est tout ce que t’est ! On ne peut pas te faire confiance ! Ni à toi, Cécilia ! 

-          J’en ai marre, éclata en sanglot Gilen.

-          C’est moi qui suis en colère !, rétorqua Maximilian. Vous deux ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça !

-          Max’, je n’aurais pas dû. Je suis désolée… Je… Pardon…

-          J’en ai assez qu’on se tourne tous les trois autour, finit par avouer Gilen. Je vous aime et je vous déteste tous les deux de tout mon être. »

Gilen regarda le plafond, ne voulant surtout pas croiser le regard perturbé de Maximilian. Il se mit à caresser doucement la main de l’Autrichien qui tenait le couteau menaçant sa carotide. Il les avait toujours attendu ses deux amours, alors quelques secondes de plus dans la tourmente, c’était juste aussi angoissant que d’habitude.

Le couteau glissa à terre dans un bruit infernal sans le blesser.

 


End file.
